goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman ungrounds Pom Pom/puts Betsy in her bikini/gets grounded
Characters Gelman-Joey Pom Pom-Tween Girl/Robin Lawson-Eric Lawson's dad (Mr. Lawson)-Wiseguy Betsy-Jersey Girl Pom Pom's dad-Diesel Gelman's dad-Simon Darnell-Eric Plot This is the sequel to Boom Boom Smashes Pom Pom's Samsung Galaxy S9+ and Lawson Ungrounds Andrea. Transcript Gelman: I can't believe my friend Lawson got grounded for unground Codi's sister Andrea. Now he's forced to watch Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. I need someone to support me. I got it. I will apologize to Pom Pom, unground her, and find a way to get Lawson out of his punishment. (at Pom Pom's house) Pom Pom: Who are you? Gelman: This is Gelman and I'm here to unground you forever. I am sorry Boom Boom destroyed your Samsung Galaxy S9+. Pom Pom: Apology accepted. Gelman: Now you're going to help me get my friend Lawson out of his punishment. Pom Pom: Thanks. (at Betsy's world) Betsy: What a good day it is today. Oh no! It's Gelman and Pom Pom. Gelman: That's right. (back at Lawson's house) Lawson: Dad, I think I see Gelman and Pom Pom. Mr. Lawson (off-screen): I can't believe they're in the show you're supposed to watch as your punishment! (back in Betsy's world) Gelman: Betsy, I can't stand you grounding my friends! As for this, you will go swimming! Betsy: What?! I don't want to go swimming! Pom Pom: Too bad! (censored) Betsy: Why am I in my bikini?! I only wear one piece swimsuits! Gelman: Because that's what you get for grounding my friends! (back at Pom Pom's house) Gelman: We did it! (Scary sound plays) Gelman: Oh no! Is that your dad? Pom Pom: Afraid so. Pom Pom's dad: Gelman, how dare you unground Pom Pom and team up with her to put Betsy in her bikini?! You know your friend Lawson deserves to watch her shows for ungrounding Andrea! That's it! Go home now! (Gelman runs away scared) Pom Pom's dad: And as for you, you are grounded for being ungrounded by Gelman! Pom Pom: What?! This is the thanks I get and now you're grounding me after Boom Boom destroyed my Samsung Galaxy S9+?! Pom Pom's dad: Yes I am! I shouldn't have bought you that phone in the first place if it weren't for the way you were acting! Go to your room now! Pom Pom (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe you ungrounded Pom Pom and then teamed up with her to put Betsy in her bikini! You know your friend Lawson was forced to watch ''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures ''as his punishment for ungrounding Andrea and also, Betsy wears one piece swimsuits! Gelman: But Dad, Pom Pom should be ungrounded because Boom Boom smashed her Samsung Galaxy S9+ and putting Betsy in her bikini was the only way to get Lawson out of his punishment. Gelman's dad: I don't care! Ungrounding Pom Pom is not an option and so is forcing Betsy to wear a bikini when she likes to wear one piece swimsuits! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! (Gelman runs upstairs crying in Maxim's voice, Russian) (back in Betsy's world) Darnell: Betsy, why are you wearing your bikini? I thought you only wear one piece swimsuits. Betsy: Well, Lawson was supposed to watch my show as his punishment for ungrounding Andrea so Gelman put me in my bikini to get Lawson out of his punishment. Darnell: I know Betsy. Lots of bad things happen to me as well. You can go swimming in our backyard pool if you like. Betsy: Thank you. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded